Sometimes when
by happydreamer
Summary: Sometimes when Life becomes so confusing and crazy, to the point that you can't take it anymore, it drags you along with it. Sometimes that can be a good thing...except when you start casting others away. That's when you have to take charge and set things right...the question for Becky is...is it too late? Entry for MusicNeverSTops474's story contest!


**So it's finally raining here, or at least raining enough that we don't have to do PE ;) But anyways I know I should be working on my other stories, but if you read this then know that at, least for a while, I'm going to be working on my stories **_**I don't care right**_**, and my winx club story **_**A blink of an eye**_**. I'm still going to update my story Secrets Revealed, but I was just crazy enough to post 3 stories at once. But no worries peoples:D**

**Anyways this is my Christmas story entry for MusicNeverStops474's contest. If you have entries for her then you should enter cuz this was a really awesome idea!:)**

**Anyways….I don't own Wordgirl.**

* * *

So…. here he was…Tobey Macalister was at the utterly _ridiculous_ annual Fair City charity Christmas dance to be exact. There are so many people that he had absolutely no idea as to who most of them are. But sadly that doesn't go for _some_ people...

There were so many people practically soaked in holiday 'cheer', and others who were already passed out drunk at only 9 pm (pathetic). He normally wouldn't have gone (…._with one exception_…), but this year his mother basically forced him to come because she said he needed to get out and enjoy his '_youth'_. Or at least that's what she wanted him to think. The real reason is that she couldn't bare to see him so miserable, but it was kind of hard to forget how only a year ago on this very day the girl of his dreams completely, entirely, and irrevocably shattered his heart and-

_Ugh_. No…. wasn't he passed this little pity party…. Why bother feeling sorry for himself when the past is the past, and there's no use dwelling on it because no matter how much you wish it…. You can't change it…. _Ever_…

_**But it still hurts**__…._ A small little voice inside his head reminded him.

_**Yeah, and it always will but that doesn't mean I have to keep rolling around in my **__sorrows_, he shot back bitterly.

The truth is that last year, at this same dance, he'd had his heart set on this girl. Becky Botsford. And… now you know you were expecting it to be _Wordgirl_, right? Well…_no_. Tobey knew she was a hopeless case, and knew better that to keep trying to retain the impossible. _Or_, he did, at least until he started noticing Becky. She was different. A _good_ different….but still different. She was smart, pretty, adorable, spunky, and so many other things that it was impossible not to find her endearing…except that she was dead set on that…_reporter_ fellow.

Now he, himself, couldn't have given her a second glance because he himself was dead set on Becky's bubbly blonde friend Violet. In fact they had even started dating. Anyone anywhere knew that, but _Becky_ just didn't want to which only proved to make him more discouraged. He didn't give up though. He couldn't. Not then, but that only proved to be heartbreakingly painful in the long run…

Now here's where this whole thing started. There was this tradition that the whole city started where under a huge Christmas tree at city hall, everyone would put one special present for a special someone. The thing is that you can't write your name on it or tell them who it's from until midnight. Tobey had saved up enough money from selling spare robot parts to buy a very pretty locket. It had been rather expensive, but he had decided Becky was worth it. He had wrapped it up, and had very neatly written Becky's name on it, and then placed it under the tree and waited till midnight.

They called everyone up, and she got the locket but didn't even give it a second glance. He had just gotten up the courage to go and talk to her when Scoops suddenly stepped in and swept her away. He couldn't find her until it was finally midnight. _And_…well things got really messed up afterwards.

But you know something? Let's just save the whole mellow drama (how he finally told her the locket was from him only to have her tell him that Scoops just broke up with Violet and had now just asked her out a few minutes ago) _and_ just cut right to the chase and long story short...she rejected him and _well_ this last year had been horribly painful. It turned out Scoops had only used Becky to make Violet jealous, and he broke up with her about three months ago.

She was crushed, and honestly he felt sorry for her. She broke his heart, but she broke it again when hers did. He would never wish that feeling on anyone else. Because if he knew anything it's that heartbreak is the greatest pain you'll ever experience. And no matter how much time goes by you'll still feel that sharp twang in your heart every time you see that person who broke it. _Huh_…since when was he semimetal? Wasn't he supposed to be the evil boy genius?

It was 11:45 and they were starting to hand out all the presents. He felt that oh so familiar pang in his chest by seeing everyone looking so happy when they receive their gifts and then he heard a familiar voice …

"Tobey?"

He looked up slowly. And there she was. _Becky_…. She looked as lovely as ever, but then again when didn't she. She had a nice red and gold dress for the holidays, and her hair was slightly curled. He didn't say anything.

She bit her lip, and tried to start a mild conversation," _Hey_… So you came this year…"

He tried to stay indifferent and answered shortly," Yeah."

She nodded. And then we fell in a short silence. She looked like she wanted to say something, and was too scared to say anything.

After a minute she said in a quiet, almost scared, voice, "Tobey?"

"Hmm?" he answered.

"I know you probably hate me so much right now, and you have every reason to, but….I got you something…."she said almost shyly.

He looked at her and the present. His eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected to get anything. It was wrapped nicely, if somewhat clumsily, in a shiny foil wrapping paper. He looked at it doubtfully….should he take it?

She saw his doubt, and sighed," I hope you don't mind that I didn't put it under the tree but could you...could you please…just take it?"

He studied her, and saw she was nervous he would reject it (as if he ever could)," Alright…"

She relaxed and bit her lip before stammering," I…I should go…I'll…yeah…"

And she ran off.

_Oh well…_ he carefully started unwrapping the small box. When he opened it he found a really nice gold watch, but that wasn't what caught his attention. What got his attention was a square piece of paper that said:

_**I'm sorry…**_

_**-Becky**_

She was sorry? The question was for what? Was she sorry for him, for rejecting him, or…what? But the _real_ question was…did he care? Did he still care after everything that happened, and did he still care about her? And somehow… he knew that the only way to find any answers was to go find them. And that meant finding Becky… which was just what he did.

* * *

When he found her she was outside on the steps. She looked to be deep in thought, and she didn't even notice him take a seat on a step before her. She looked at him, and stared into his blue eyes which were now shining in concern. She looked close to crying.

Tobey studied her face and swallowed," Are you okay?"

That only made it worse. She wanted to yell at him in frustration. Here she was the one who broke his heart, and basically ignored him most of the time and yet… _he_ was asking _her_ if she was okay. _He_ wasn't supposed to care anymore, and yet… he still did. The realization made her heart ache.

She took a silent shaky breath and said," Yeah of course I am." _**Lie.**_ "Why wouldn't I be?"

He was quiet for a minute before he said quietly," You don't have to lie to me, Becky. You're _not_ alright, and I know it, so what's the use?"

She already knew that, but she was shocked that he could tell just by looking at her face. It actually scared her that he wasn't ignorant to her lying. She didn't want him to worry about her anymore, but some how she knew he would anyways…

She was quiet.

"So what's wrong?" he asked her after a while.

She looked at him and bit back her frustration and just said," You shouldn't care…"

Before he could think about it he said," But I do-"

She cut him off, "_Yeah_…and _that's_ the problem."

He looked at her confused," What do you mean?"

She sighed," I _mean_… that you shouldn't care about me anymore! I hurt you so much. Time after time after _time_ I rejected you. I ignored you. And _so_ many other things."

He was quiet.

"And….and that's not even half of it," she laughed bitterly," I've…I've hurt you _so_ much, and yet…. While I've been stuck in my own dark whole you've always somehow brought yourself out of your _own_ dark hole to come through to help me. And what makes it worse is that _your_ dark hole is because of _me_… And…and how do I repay you?!"

He looked at her, but didn't say anything.

She was close to tears, "I- I just throw you to the side! Just like that! But even then it wouldn't be so bad if you would just forget about me, but you…you don't. You don't! And I just don't know _why_ you don't…. I…why, Tobey?"

She looked so torn, and desperate with tears running down her cheeks and everything that Tobey already knew why she was sorry, and she was so honest and sincere about it that he couldn't(and wouldn't ) let her beat herself up about it anymore.

"Look at me," he said sternly gently lifting up her chin so that she was facing him.

"What?" she asked through shaky breaths.

"You don't have to tear yourself up about this anymore. You made a mistake. Everybody does. I mean everyone knows _I_ haven't made enough of them myself," he said joking lightly," But that doesn't mean you have to keep beating yourself up over it."

"But-"

"No. No buts. If I've learned _anything_ its that the only way to get over things is to move on and _eventually_ things will get better," he scooted over to her and hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry…" she kept saying over and over again into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her, and tucked her head under his chin, and smoothed her hair back comfortingly. He felt a few tears of his own slid down his face. He's had no idea he wasn't the only one broken, but this time he knew that they wouldn't be alone this time.

Becky herself had finally learned that she couldn't keep all her feelings bottled up inside. Being Wordgirl had meant that she'd had to keep so many things from everybody, but feelings were different. You couldn't control them, and even if you did eventually they would explode in your face.

She had hurt him. She knew that, but he wasn't as strong willed as she was when it came to his feelings. That meant that she couldn't just brush his feeling aside like she had for so many years. She wanted him to be okay again. And she would do whatever she had to do to make that happen.

After a long, long time, he kissed the top of her head before pulling away.

He smiled sheepishly as he picked up the watch," Sorry I didn't get you anything."

She smiled softly," Don't be sorry I think we're even after this," she said and reached up to show him the locket he gave her last year hanging delicately off her neck.

"You kept it?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah…but I never got to actually thank you for it…" she said guiltily.

"It's okay-"

"No it's not," she cut him off," You went to all this trouble and… I don't even know the first thing about you…"

"Hey… it's okay…but if it makes you feel any better my favorite food is spaghetti."

She laughed softly," Me, too."

He smirked," See! Now we're both learning something!"

She giggled," Yeah and we still have a long way to go."

He smiled softly, "Doesn't everybody?"

And then the clock struck 12.

"Tobey?" she said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas," she said as she snuggled into his chest.

He smiled and whispered softly into her hair," Yeah…Merry Christmas, Becky."

* * *

**So there you go my entry for MusicNeverStops474's contest enjoy!:D**


End file.
